Vicios
by karumene-san
Summary: Los personajes de Naruto viven en un mundo algo distindo al acostumbrado, ¿os gustan los vicios?, ¿reincidis en ellos?, quizás al leerlo os deis cuenta de que no todo lo que es un vicio es malo...


Bueno me animo a hacer esto, espero que os guste, a mi me encantó escribirlo.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ni hago esto con afán de lucro

"**Vicios"**

_**Vicio, vicio.**_

_**Vicio, vicio.**_

_**Videojuegos, tragaperras en el bingo, café y copa, todo vicio;**_

-Shino-kun… ya va siendo hora de salir de aquí, llevas horas echando moneditas a esa maquina…

-¿Yo?, Tsunade-sama lleva el doble de tiempo en el bingo y a ella no le dices nada.

-Ella va ganando… -dijo la chica ya con poca paciencia,- tu llevas horas jugando a matar bichos interactivos.

-¿Acaso quieres que te acompañe a algún sitio? Estas insistiendo mucho…

-¿Lo harías…?

-Sabia que era eso… vamos…

Los muchachos salieron de los recreativos. "ya me quedé sin monedas" pensó Shino mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Hola Ino-chan! –sentados en la terraza de un bar estaban Asuma, tomándose un café y Kakashi con una copa en la mano.

"Veremos la cara de Kakashi", pensó Ino emocionada, pero entonces se fijó en que la copa estaba vacía.

-Hola Asuma-sensei. ¿Ya está dándole al café otra vez?

-Así es, lo cierto es que me encanta.

-¿Iban a algún sitio?- Kakashi pregunto curioso.

-Si realmente si, y si no nos marchamos iremos tarde, adiós.

Los muchachos se perdieron de la vista de los jonin.

_  
__**Teledicción, revistas del corazón, peluquería, todo vicio;**_

-Se nos hace tarde… vamos.

-Yo me quedó aquí, -el muchacho estaba tirado frente al televisor mirando algo y riendo solo,- no me interesa ya.

-Es la última vez que intento ayudarte, así nunca conquistaras a la chica que te gusta Naruto-kun.

-La chica que me gusta no se fija en tonterías como el peinado, Sakura-chan.

-¡¡Hazlo como quieras!!-dijo la chica a la vez que cerraba la puerta de golpe.

"Este Naruto… seguirá siempre igual de estúpido"

La muchacha caminó hasta llegar a la peluquería.

-Hola Sakura-chan- dijo Ino desde su asiento bajo un secador.

"Ino cerda… siempre llega antes que yo…"

-Hola Ino, me alegro de verte,- Sakura se acercó a la zona de las revistas y cogió la revista de cotilleos local.

-Esa revista esta algo antigua Sakura, dice que la última noticia es la de Kurenai-Asuma… como si nadie supiera de la existencia de esa pareja- Ino comenzó a reírse.

-Ya veo…- dijo de pronto Shino, se acababa de enterar de eso.

-Shi-shino, estas aquí,- Sakura se sobresalto al oírlo detrás de ella.

_**  
Salir a follar pagando con cualquiera que no sea tu mujer;**_

-Asuma, eso es lo cuesta, no te eches atrás.

-Por supuesto que no. Nunca me quejé de tu precio…

La chica y Asuma entraron en la habitación, el sol ya se ponía, todo estaba oscuro, y todo paso dentro de ese lugar.

_**  
Ir a la peña a cubatear y el fútbol como fuente de lucidez**_

-¿Qué cara… hip… jo hacéis así?- Kiba iba sobre Akamaru, y llevaba una botella imposible de ver en su mano.

Ino y Sakura se acercaron al lugar de reunión, allí estaban todos, cada uno con su cubata, algunos como Kiba iban adelantados a la hora.

-Kiba… nosotras tenemos buen gusto, no como otros,- las chicas habían ido con sus nuevos peinados, unas faldas cortas y unas camisetas a juego,- por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Shino-kun…?

Ino se entremezclo con la multitud de jóvenes allí reunidos, Sakura mientras tanto había encontrado a Hinata algo sola.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-No estaba sola, Gaara-kun estaba conmigo pero…- la muchacha miró al frente y entonces Sakura se fijó en que había más chicos de lo habitual juntos, se acercó a ver que pasaba.

-¿…Y visteis el pase? Wuau, eso si que es un buen pase.

-Pero en el partido de ayer estuvo mejor y…

-¿De que habláis?

-De fútbol, esta temporada es realmente buena.

-Gaara-kun, Hinata te esta esperando.

-Si, dile que iré ahora…

Sakura se marchó suspirando y se puso a hablar con su amiga.

_**(…)**_

No paran de criticar  
o más bien despotricar  
La juventud busca su perdición  
con tanto vicio  


_**  
Litronear en las plazas es un acto de vandalismo  
pero también lo es protestar o abrir bares distintos  
Fumar hierba es ilegal, también antisocial pero nos gusta más  
Sexo, droga y Rock & Roll es libertad, igualdad y fraternidad.**_

-Esos dos no siguen juntos más de dos días,- decía Ino mientras miraba a Sakura acercarse a Hinata,- ¿verdad, Shino?

-¿Decías algo…?

-¡¡Uahhh!!, ¡nunca me escuchas!, ¡me voy!

La muchacha se acercó a sus amigas.

-Este Shino es un inútil, no se merece tenerme a su lado, es tan idiota y tan…

-Ya esta despotricando contra Shino-kun…- le dijo Sakura a Hinata al oír a Ino gritar.

-Pobre Shino…-decía la chica mientras veía como el mentado se acercaba a los demás con una litrona en la mano y les ofrecía.

-¿Queréis?- decía el muchacho interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Gracias Shino,- dijo Naruto alargando la mano hacía la botella,- estábamos quejándonos… han prohibido hacer botellota…

-¿Y seguimos aquí?

-Si, a modo de protesta- dijo Gaara.

-Bueno, entonces no importa.

De lejos se oyó una sirena…

-¡¡Los monos!!-dijo alguien a lo lejos.

Algunos echaron a correr, otros siguieron tal cual.

-Esto es muy problemático,- dijo Shikamaru viendo como se acercaban riendo Kakashi y Asuma,- sois peores que los pequeños.

-No hemos podido resistirlo,- dijo Asuma riendo mientras que Kakashi no paraba de soltar carcajadas.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! Eres un inmaduro,-Sakura e Hinata se acercaron a ellos, y sakura dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a Asuma- ¡¡¿¿Qué eso que lleva??!!

-¿Esto?, nada, solo estaba fumando, ya me habéis visto así varias veces ¿no?

-Asuma-sensei…. Eso no es tabaco- dijo Shikamaru mirándolo detenidamente.

-Si… eto… creo que ya soy mayorcito como para hacer lo que yo quiera ¿no?

-Claro que si Asuma,- Shino se acerco callado, y alargo la mano en dirección al profesor,- ahora lo vas a pasar ¿verdad?

Para sorpresa de Ino, Shino cogió el cigarro y le dio una calada.

-¡¡TU!! Suelta eso y ven aquí, -Ino se acercó al chico,- ¿piensas que tras poner eso en tu boca voy a…?

-No Ino, no espero que hagas nada,- dijo el chico interrumpiéndole,- solo espero que me dejes de una vez hacer lo que yo quiero.

La chica totalmente asombrada y triste a la vez se giró y se fue.

-No deberías haber sido tan cruel chico…- le dijo Asuma poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero desde lejos se escucho una voz femenina.

-Asuuuma….- era la voz de Kurenai,- hoy no fuiste a buscarme, no te atrevas a coger ese cigarro y vamos ya a casa.

Su voz sonó amenazadora al principio y provocadora al final, de modo que Asuma ni lo pensó, soltó al chico y se fue tras ella.

-Os dejo, ahora voy a disfrutar de la libertad, y el vicio más placentero del mundo.

-Bueno, se lo dejo aquí, nos toca compartirlo como buenos amigos, que somos,- dijo Gaara acercándose a Shino.

-Gaara-kun…¿tu también?

-Hinata-chan, si quieres disfrutamos tu y yo del vicio de Asuma…-dijo Gaara a modo de respuesta acercándose más a la chica.

La muchacha enrojeció al notar todas las miradas sobre ella, pero aún así cogió la mano de su chico, y juntos se marcharon.

-… quiero igualdad… yo también quiero poder hacer eso con Hinata-chan,- dijo Naruto, el cual ya estaba bastante bebido.

-¿Igualdad? –dijo Sakura,- eso que pides no es igualdad.

-Me da igual, -dijo finalmente Naruto, dándole una calada al cigarro.

-Bueno chicos, ¿Cuándo nos haréis esa prometida demostración de vuestro grupo?

-¿El que?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Naruto fue el otro día diciendo que ibais a hacer un mini-concierto de rock&roll –dijo Kakashi riendo,- dice que tenéis un grupo.

Todos los chicos miraron enfadados a Naruto, algunos corrieron tras el, otros apenas se podían mover.

Sakura, que se había quedado sola miraba ese pequeño espectáculo riendo, le hacían gracia todos aquellos muchachos corriendo, a punto de caer, unos borrachos ya, otros solo mareados, pero al fin y al cabo, casi hermanos…

-----------

Espero que os haya gustado, yo disfrute escribiéndolo en un lapsus de imaginación contaminante.

Bueno una aclaración, esto esta basado tanto en Naruto, como en el mundo real, esto les sucede a los personajes de Naruto en un universo alterno, mi universo, estas mismas situaciones puedes vivirlas en mi pueblo (yo misma viví muchas xD)

Bueno lo dejo ya. Espero que os guste, y me dejéis comentarios que me hace ilusión -


End file.
